Unexpected Visitor
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: When our favourite cockroach wizard turns up on the dojo's doorsteps one evening, what could it mean for Yin and Yang? A secret plot, an old enemy, romance? I don't think any of them were quite prepared for this. Yang x Carl Carang and Yin x Yuck.
1. Stinky Cheese And Sickly Roaches

**Authors Notes:**

**Ok, can I just start by saying that I'm sorry to all of you people who are reading my other fics and awaiting updates, and instead get nothing but me starting new fics. I'm sorry but I just had to write this. **

**Due to the fact that I do have several fanfics already that need updating I will tell you now not to expect an update for a while. Nor do I want you to push me for updates. I don't mind a 'hope you update soon', but please no 'update already, your taking forever and I want to find out what happens next dammit' s. Cause they really don't help much now do they.**

**Oh, and readers of my Dolomite Heart story will be pleased to know that I am devoting most of my weekend and any free time I can scrounge up between mock exams and work experience to finishing the next chappie, which will be up soon (you deserve it, you've been waiting since February!). I will not update this story till the next chappie of Dolomite Heart is up, but it will probably be the next to be updated after that, so in other words this one may also be updated in the not too distant future.**

**The rest of the author's notes can be found at the end of the chapter.**

**Note: This story is a slash fic between Carl and Yang. You have been warned. If you do not like slash or the idea of this coupling then you always have the option of clicking the back button, which I suggest any of you Carl/Yang haters out there do now. This pairing is absolutely crazy, and was born of my warped mind after deciding that my two favourite characters should be paired together. I do not accept flames. Flame and be blocked, simple as that.**

**As the first person to ever create this pairing, I hereby dub it Carang. This is the now official name for the pairing, so says I! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yin Yang Yo, or Carl and Yang would be together and there would be many more explosions. I am, as far as I know, the first person to come up with the Carang pairing, and if so then I only own the idea. Neither character belongs to me.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**1. Stinky Cheese And Sickly Roaches**

"She did it!"

"What?! Yang, _you're _the one who decided to use the cheese gun to paint the dojo yellow!"

"Yeah, but _you're _the one who let me do it!"

"Let you do it?! What-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

The two debating siblings immediately did as ordered and looked up to the grumpy Panda leaning over them. Master Yo scowled down at the previously squabbling youngsters; head ringing from both the noise they had been making and the strong foul odor of the liquid cheese splattered over the dojo walls.

"I simply asked why the dojo has been covered in cheese. It did NOT require a yelling contest! Yin, could you please tell me what's going on here?"

"Well-"

"Hey! Why're you asking Yin? She'll just blame me!"

"That's because it's _always_ your fault Yang."

"Hey, shut up! It's not always my fault! What about that time when-"

"Yang! Yin! Cut it out already!"

Again the two were silenced by the frustrated yelling of Master Yo.

"Honestly, you two really need to learn to get along. Any who, I was just asking Yin what happened. Oh, and she's right Yang, it is usually your fault."

"But-"

"No buts! Now Yin, explain to me what happened here before I'm forced to throttle the two of ya."

"Well, it all started when you gave us our list of chores…"

**15 minutes later**

"…so Yang decided it would be easier to spray the dojo with cheese instead."

"Well it sounded like a good idea at the time! 'Sides, _you_ weren't exactly complaining either Yin, you wanted to finish the chores just as much as I did."

"But I didn't tell you to do it! We were asked to give the dojo a fresh coat of paint, not make it look like a giant Gorgonzola!"

"Hey, I _like_ Gorgonzola!"

"Tch, figures."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Kids stop fighting! Kids?" Shouted Master Yo, waving his arms in front of the arguing bunnies faces. When he got no response, he sighed and pulled a slip of paper and pen off a conveniently placed side table, quickly scribbling a note and leaving, mumbling something under his breath about 'dumb rabbits'.

25 minutes later both rabbits were seated on the floor, glaring angrily at one another and taking deep, calming breaths. Their argument had been a rather loud and tiring one and had left both siblings in a state of exhaustion.

Yin tore her gaze from her panting brother and looked off to the side. A small piece of paper placed carelessly on the floor grabbed her attention and she reached over and picked it up. Yang watched her groan once she'd read the paper, scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"What is it?"

Yin turned angry eyes on him once more.

"Master Yo's gone out partying with some of his old buddies. He wants this place clean by the time he gets back. Gee, thanks a lot for 'painting' the dojo Yang, it's not like you ever thought this was gonna happen!"

"Hey, shut up! We've already shouted about this already. Lets just clean the stupid room up before Grouchy McGrouch-A-Lot gets back."

Yin continued to glare at Yang, but eventually complied and walked off to get some water and a sponge, muttering insults about her brother under her breath.

Yin returned to find Yang already in a corner of the room, scraping furiously at the slowly drying cheese coating the walls with his own sponge. She let out a slight giggle at the sight. No matter what situation they were currently in; she still got a kick out of seeing Yang doing cleaning for once.

By the time night had finally fallen, about three hours later, Yin and Yang had successfully cleaned about half of the cheese from the walls. They were both completely worn out (three hours of scrubbing will do that to ya) and suffering from the extreme nausea the noxious fumes of the cheese were creating. When they finally decided to break for a while (Yang's complaining was beginning to eat at Yin's nerves again) it was well past 11.

Yang flopped down onto the couch, breathing hard and gagging back the bile rising in his throat.

"Ugh. I swear, if I live through this, I'll never play with the stinky cheese gun again."

Yin collapsed beside him, waving her hand in front of her face in an attempt to ward off the gut churning fumes.

"I'll hold you to that Yang. That's _if_ we survive."

"Gee sis, really know how to comfort a guy don't ya."

Yin was about to reply, but was cut off by an insistent knocking at the door. Yin and Yang looked at each other, slightly panicked.

"You don't think its Master Yo do you?"

"If it was, why would he knock? He'd just waltz right in here and punish us for not doing the job he set us."

"Good point. Who could it be then? We never get visitors, unless it's Coop, and that's only so he can ask me out."

"Nah, it's not Coop. If it was, we'd hear him clucking by now. We should answer it, but just in case I'll drag this along."

Yang reached over the back of the sofa and picked up the cheese gun, holding it before himself and aiming it at the door.

"I thought you said you'd give that thing up if you survived this."

"Hey, there's no guarantee I'll survive yet."

Yin offered her brother a small grin before raising herself from the sofa and approaching the door, Yang following close behind her. Yin reached out and slowly opened the door, revealing the rather unexpected visitor.

"Carl?"

'_SPLEARGUH'_

Not expecting to be assaulted, Carl was caught quite off guard and hit dead on with the glob of liquidized cheese, covered in a generous head to toe coating of the stinky foodstuff.

"Yang! He wasn't attacking us."

"I know, I just couldn't help myself."

Both rabbits turned to Carl and laughed, watching as blobs of lumpy yellow mush dripped from his small form. Carl glared back at them, hands glowing red as he prepared to destroy the two; but suddenly froze, eyes misting over slightly.

The two siblings' laughter quieted as they watched Carl freeze up, rust coloured face turning a sickly green. He suddenly turned on his heel and ran to the nearest bush, doubling over and vomiting in the small shrub. Yin and Yang continued to stare, more than a little grossed out at the sight of Carl puking by the dojo. Eventually the sounds of retching subsided, Carl rising from the bush and wiping the remainder of the cheese from his body. He marched up to Yang, who still held a look of mild disgust on his face, before promptly exploding.

"What's wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill me?! I'm lactose intolerant!" He screeched, antennae flattening against his head in anger. Yang looked on at him, slightly stunned by the outburst, before regaining his composure.

"How was I supposed to know? And what are you even doing here Carl, shouldn't you be home trying to think up another way to ruin our lives?"

"Oh, heh heh, yeah, very funny. Such a comedian. You know, I would gladly get right back to plotting your demise except I _can't_ at the moment!"

"Huh? What do you mean you can't?"

Carl sighed grumpily and stormed past Yang into the house, carefully avoiding any remaining pieces of cheese dotted about on the carpet and jumping onto the sofa, where he began pacing.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Mother kicks me out of the house because her precious little Herman wants to use _my_ room as a new training area for his stupid army. And of course Herman _always_ gets what he wants. So basically I need a place to stay till I'm finally strong enough to beat Herman and I figured this would be the best place due to Herman's panda allergies. As far as Herman's influence goes, I'm practically untouchable here!"

Carl finished his little tirade by throwing his arms up into the air as if he'd just unveiled something undeniably astounding, awaiting the response of the two bunnies.

Yin and Yang stared at him for a short while, allowing all the information to sink in, before Yang fell to the floor laughing.

"Dude, your mom kicked you out? Ha ha, that's hilarious! You still let that old dragon order you around? Shame dude, if I were you I'd have left home a long time ago!"

Carl glared down at him from his vantage point atop the sofa.

"Hey, shut it blue boy!"

"Yang, cut it out, this is serious! Carl's asking us for a place to stay!"

"Heh, no way Yin, this is just too priceless!"

Yang suddenly ceased rolling about on the floor and shot up into a sitting position.

"Wait, he wants to stay with _us_?!"

Carl and Yin simultaneously raised a hand to their foreheads in defeat. Apparently the situation hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Um, hello, where've you been the past five minutes while I was explaining my reason for being here?"

"Guys, please, enough with the fighting. We need to think this out."

Yin looked at Carl suspiciously.

"Why should we trust you Carl, you've tried to kill us more times than I can count. Plus you ran away when we needed you to help us fight the Night Master. How do we know you're not just here to steal something from the Woo Foo armory or assassinate us in our sleep?"

Carl held his chin in his hands a short moment, thinking over Yin's words before nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess you don't. But if I was here to do that I'd have just barged right in through the doors and taken what I wanted, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to take you two easy peasy if I caught you off guard. And come on, are you still all pissed about that Night Master thing? You expected me to risk my life while you charged up an overly fancy lightning rod. What would you have honestly done in my situation?"

"Umm, stayed and helped. Duh." Replied Yin

"Whoa, that's overly noble of you. Anyway, can you two get on with discussing whether I'm allowed to stay or not. The fumes are beginning to get to me."

Carl slouched over slightly and clutched his stomach, which was beginning to growl quietly. Yin and Yang each discreetly took a step backwards, wanting to be out of range if Carl suddenly started vomiting again.

"Give us one good reason why we should let you stay Carl."

Carl frowned in thought.

"Well, we both share a common enemy, my brother Herman. If I can get powerful enough to defeat him, that's one less bad guy for you to worry about. Besides, I'll only be here till then, after that I'm moving back to my room, I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." He muttered, clutching his stomach more forcefully as it began to gurgle violently.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way…"

"What! Yin! We can't let him stay with us!"

"Aww, come on Yang. He won't be here for long. Plus, if he's here we can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't start any new 'take over the world' schemes. Please?"

Yang looked up at the two other occupants of the room, glaring slightly. Yin had what could only be described as a half pleading, half demanding look in her eye; and Carl a very hopeful, if mildly ill one. He glanced between the two a few times before sighing, dropping his arms in defeat.

"Ok, Ok, he can stay. But only till he beats Herman, then he's gone for good."

Carl jumped up and down on the sofa, shaking his arms above his head in victory.

"Woo! Yes, go me! I got a place to stay. TAKE THAT HERMAN!"

"… But he can't stay in the dojo."

Carl abruptly stopped his celebrating, looking at Yang quizzically.

"And why the hell not?"

Yang gestured around the room.

"The dojo's still covered in cheese. I don't want to have to deal with you waking me up every five minutes with the sounds of retching and vomiting. It's _really_ disgusting."

Carl placed his small hands on his hips, glaring at the bunny.

"Then if I can't stay in the dojo with you, where the hell am I supposed to stay?"

**5 minutes later**

"There? You want me to sleep in there?! You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry dude but we haven't got anything else. Besides it's just for one night while we air out the dojo. Then I guess you'll be staying in our room. It's easier to watch you that way."

Carl glared venomously at Yang, gesturing furiously at the doghouse behind him.

"I refuse to sleep in a dog house! It's so degrading! Why do you even have one of these anyway, you don't _own_ a dog!"

Yang huffed impatiently, itching to finish the conversation and get away from the infuriated cockroach.

"It's a long story OK? Look, just take these blankets and go to sleep! We can discuss this in the morning. If it's really that bad I'm sure you can always go back home and fight with Herman."

Carl sighed dejectedly, taking the blankets from Yang's outstretched hands and walking into the doghouse, barely needing to duck at the entrance. After a few minutes of shifting and grumbling, Carl finally settled down, signaling to Yang that it was safe to go inside.

Yang arrived to find that whilst he was gone Yin had managed to finish almost all the cleaning, leaving only a few cheesy splodges on the carpet and the nauseas fumes to deal with.

"Wow Yin, you sure were busy while I was gone. Lets get to bed, we have a lot to deal with in the morning."

Yin sighed groggily, wiping her brow and raising herself to her feet.

"I couldn't agree more."

They both trotted off to their room, eager to snatch any hours of sleep they could before the inevitable discussion with Master Yo in the morning. That would be sure to end badly.

"Man, Master Yo's not gonna like this…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dun Dun DUN! Woo! End of chapter one. Did ya like it? Review and tell me, creative criticism accepted, even welcomed.

Oh, and if anyone is interested in beta-ing the story please say so. I'm really insecure about my writing and though I don't tend to make many spelling mistakes, I find it hard to get the fic flowing right and the characters in-character.

Oh, and I encourage anyone out there who likes Yin Yang Yo to write a fanfiction on them. It's a fantastic show and there really aren't enough of them. This is the first romance so far. And I love romance fics, especially slash. I'd love if someone else started writing some too. I'll read pretty much anything (especially Carang, that's my fav XD) except Lena x Yang or Coop x Yin. I just don't like canon couplings, they annoy the hell outta me.

Anyways, more to come soon hopefully, but I am sorry if I end up taking a while, I swear I don't do it intentionally!

Review Please, flames will get you blocked.

Flash

xxx


	2. Screaming Fits And Dynamite

Authors Notes: Yes, I know I said this wouldn't go up till after my next chappie of Dolomite Heart, but I already almost had this chappie finished and I thought I might as well finish it off. Do not fear though my Dolomite Heart fans! I have started the next chapter and will upload it hopefully some time in the next week, so calm yourselves.

**The rest of the A/N can be found at the end of the chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Wolf-Fairy because she's awesome and my new friend! I wish her many shnuggles and hope she likes the chapter! (glomps convenient Wolf-Fairy plushie)**

**Note: This story is a slash fic (meaning guy x guy) between Carl and Yang (Carang). If you do not like the idea of this coupling or slash then I suggest you click the back button now. I do not accept flames, flame and be blocked. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yin Yang Yo. I only own the idea for the coupling Carang (Carl x Yang), so don't sue.**

"**Blah" – talking**

'**Blah' – thinking**

**0o0o0 – beginning/end of chapter or change in POV's**

** - page break**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**2. Screaming Fits And Dynamite**

Yin and Yang woke the next day to gorgeous blue skies, a choir of singing birds, and the roaring of an infuriated panda.

"Yin! Yang! Get you fluffy behinds out here now!"

Yang looked across the room at Yin, who was staring groggily at the door from her almost nauseatingly pink bed.

"Think he's mad?"

Yin looked at him, wiping the sleep from her eyes with one hand.

"What was your first clue."

Both rabbits slowly heaved themselves out of bed, taking as much time as possible in an attempt to prolong the inevitable. Eventually however, both were up and ready, heading for the dojo lounge where Master Yo was no doubt getting ready to smash their idiotic skulls in.

They arrived to find a rather grumpy Master Yo glaring angrily at Carl, who had perched himself on the arm of the sofa. Both looked up when the two siblings entered; Carl narrowing his eyes slightly and crossing his arms, and Master Yo readying himself for what would no doubt be a screaming fit. And sure enough…

"Yin! Yang! I am very disappointed in you! What have I told you about keeping villains as pets?!"

The other three occupants of the room face faulted dramatically, staring at Master Yo in disbelief. Eventually Yang broke the silence, eye still twitching from the pandas comment.

"Umm, nothing actually. I don't think you ever thought we were stupid enough to try something like that."

Carl was the next to recover, raising himself so he was standing on the arm of the sofa, pointing furiously at Master Yo.

"Hey, I'm no ones pet ya dumb panda!"

"Oh yeah? Then why'd I find you sleeping in the doghouse? The dojo too big for a tiny cockroach like you?"

"Shut Up!"

"Would you two be quiet!" shouted Yang, glaring at Carl and Master Yo impatiently. The two abruptly did as told, turning to Yang and waiting for him to continue.

"Look, Carl came here last night. Turns out his mother…"

**5 minutes later**

"… so he's gonna be staying with us for a while."

Master Yo looked at Carl thoughtfully, before focusing once more on Yang.

"And he was in the doghouse because…"

"Because your stupid Woo Foo Warriors covered the place in cheese and I'm lactose intolerant, I was sick everywhere the minute those two opened the door."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"Yes, because you coating me in liquid cheese had _absolutely nothing_ to do with the violent puking session!"

"Guys! Guys please just stop arguing!"

Carl and Yang obeyed, choosing to pull faces at one another across the room instead. Yin sighed in defeat.

"Men…"

She turned back to Master Yo, who was watching Yang and Carl pull faces at each other with a rather amused grin on his face.

"So, Master Yo, does this mean Carl can stay with us?"

The two teens immediately halted their previous engagement, Yang with his tongue still lolling half way out of his mouth. Master Yo held his chin in thought, considering the cockroach still perched on the sofa with narrowed eyes. After a few minutes of thought, he sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Well, I guess it's OK. But only until he beats Herman, then I never want to see this little insect again. And he's sleeping in your room. You're the ones who took him on, now he's _your_ responsibility."

Carl flew off the couch, attaching himself to the panda's leg in a tiny death hug.

"Oh thank you thank you _thank_ you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

He released Master Yo and turned back to Yang, peering at him suspiciously.

"He isn't allowed to use the cheese gun on me anymore right?"

Master Yo laughed.

"Don't worry about that! I'm locking that thing up where he'll never find it!"

"Aww man, but I love the cheese gun."

Yin smirked at him.

"Don't you remember what you said yesterday Yang? 'I promise to never use the stinky cheese gun again if I survive this'."

"And you remembered me saying that?"

"Um, yes."

"Aww, darn it."

Yin rolled her eyes exasperatedly, studying her brother as one would a severely dim-witted moth that kept flying into the light. Carl looked between the two with a bored expression on his face, walking back over to the couch and proceeding to lean against its side, yawning unnecessarily loudly.

"Hey, Woo Foo losers, are you quite done? I want to get my bed sorted out _before _Christmas thank you, and I refuse to sleep in that dog house again."

With that said, Carl moved away from the couch and off towards the twos bedroom, not waiting to see if the bunnies were following him or not. Yin and Yang promptly stopped arguing, choosing instead to glare at Carl as he walked away. They followed shortly after, Yin leaning over to whisper in her brother's ear.

"Oh, he is _so_ sleeping on your side of the room."

Yang growled slightly in aggravation, sending an angry look his sister's way. He raised his right fist till it was straight out in front of him, fist level with his waist.

"No fair sis. I say we decide this the old fashioned way; rock, paper, scissors. Best out of three wins."

"Deal." Yin agreed in a hushed voice, smirking widely at Yang. She too raised her fist, keeping it level with Yang's. Yang returned the smirk, turning slightly so he faced his sister.

"On the count of three. One, two three!"

Yang kept his fist rolled into a ball, digits curled tightly into the palm of his hand.

Rock.

Yin's hand lay flat out before her, petting the air slightly.

Paper. Yin smirked smugly.

"Yin one, Yang zero."

Yang rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, don't get too cocky. You still need one more point to win."

Yin scoffed.

"Shouldn't be too hard, you always choose rock, you're so predictable."

"Am Not!"

"Yeah yeah, just start the countdown."

Yang glared at Yin a short while longer, before giving in and lowering his gaze to their outstretched hands.

"Fine. One, two, three!"

Yin's hand lay flat once more, resuming its previous petting of the air. Yang's, however, had instead removed two if its fingers from its fist and stretched them out towards Yin's outstretched pink paw, moving them in a scissoring motion.

"Hah, take that sis! Scissors beats paper. I win!"

Yin pouted slightly, but soon regained her composure.

"So what, we're only drawing. That means next point wins."

"Right." Said Yang, curling his fingers back into a furry blue ball.

"One, two, three!"

Yin had moved her hand into the scissor position, making small cutting motions in the air. She looked up at Yang's hand, raising an eyebrow at what she saw. Yang had removed his index finger from his fist, pointing it directly upwards, as if signaling 'one second'.

"Yang, what's that supposed to be?"

He grinned at her, waggling his raised finger as if to chastise her.

"Dynamite. And dynamite can't be beaten. I win!"

Yin growled at her brother, lowering her fist to her side.

"Yang, you can't use dynamite. The game is 'rock, paper, scissors'. NOT 'rock, paper, scissors, dynamite'. That's cheating. Therefore-"

She raised her arms to her chest, crossing them and grinning smugly.

"-I win by default."

Yang gasped angrily, clenching his fists at his sides and leaning forwards to yell at his sister.

"What?! That's not fair! I won and you know it!"

Yin just shook her head at him, continuing to grin smugly.

"Tsk tsk Yang, I thought better of you. Can't admit defeat when it's staring you right in the face. Such a shame."

Yang's face was beginning to turn beet red in anger, realizing he was losing the argument with his sister. He finally gave in, hanging his head slightly though still keeping a firm glare set on Yin.

"Fine, you win. But don't expect me to go easy on you ever again."

Yin giggled slightly at her brothers pointless stubbornness, beginning to walk forward again to their bedroom, Yang dragging himself along behind her. They arrived to find Carl at the entrance, leaning against the doorframe with a slightly annoyed look in his eye. He looked up, considering the two bunnies for a minute before pushing back from the doorframe and walking into the room.

"I hope you two know where I'm sleeping exactly, you kept me waiting long enough. Fighting over me or something?" He said sarcastically, eyes flitting around the familiar scenery. He'd infiltrated the dojo enough times to know almost exactly where everything was, the bedroom being no exception.

Yang groaned miserably, shuffling over to his side of the room to set up a bed for Carl. "You could call it that." He muttered under his breath, not really caring whether the cockroach could hear him or not. Yin tried, and failed, to suppress a giggle at her brother's expense, receiving an odd look from Carl before he turned his attention once more to Yang.

"So I'm with blue boy then. This ought to be interesting." He mused to himself, ignoring the amused sounds being given off from the pink rabbit behind him.

Yes, this ought to be very interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok, I know, a rather uneventful chapter, but I needed to get it out of the way. Once I get all the trivial stuff like this over and done with, I can work more on threading the romance into the story. You know, I already have the end all planned out, plus most of the basic plot. I just need to toil through the dull beginning chapters first. I'll try to get that over with as quickly as possible. Rest assured, if it all works out like its supposed to, this should begin to get a lot more interesting.

**So, about the chapter. I know I've been writing things like '5 minutes later' and stuff a lot, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to put up with it. It's basically because I don't want to write stuff you all already know about, like when Yang was explaining to Master Yo why Carl was there. It would be time consuming and, in my opinion, fairly pointless. It's things like this that I'll edit once I have the fic finished and have the time to go over chapters and edit them. **

**Until this point in time, I'd still like a beta. I'm not a great writer and I could really do with someone else to point out a few mistakes and where I could improve things and such. Plus, you'd get to read the chapter before anyone else gets to, doesn't that appeal to you even in the slightest? You don't even have to be a good writer, I just want another persons opinion.**

**Well, anyways, that's about it for now. Thanks to both my reviewers so far – Wolf-Fairy and Z –Raviel. I love you guys (tackle glomp).**

**Till next time my little chocolate marshmallows!**

**Flash **

**Xxx**

**Please Review. Creative Criticism accepted, flames will get you blocked.**


	3. Pretty Pink Blossoms And Spell Book Prob

**Authors notes at bottom of page.**

**Warning – This a Carang fic (Carl x Yang) so that means slash. No like, no read. Flames get you blocked. Lena x Yang sucks, face it people.**

**Dedicated to everyone who has reviewed so far except Midnari, who is now blocked. You know who you are and I love you all!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**3. Pretty Pink Blossoms And Spell Book Problems**

"Yang-a-rang!"

"Transfoomate!"

The bamboo boomerang, which had been zooming towards Yin, promptly exploded into a bouquet of roses, falling gently to the grass floor and settling themselves between the thin green blades. Yang huffed angrily, walking over from one side of the small field to where his transformed boomerang now lay. He bent down, collecting the individual blooms roughly between furry blue fingers, bunching them together and thrusting them towards his giggling sister.

"Yeah yeah, very funny Yin. Get me my boomerang back _now_." He grumbled, holding the flowers even tighter in his paw. Yin took one look at her brother's angry, yet undeniably pouty, face, before doubling over with laughter once more, not at all concerned about provoking her brother's wrath.

His sister's obvious amusement at his situation did nothing to calm his temper, only fueling his growing fury. He was just about ready to thump his sister on her overly large skull with his sword, getting into position with his 'weapon' held high over his head, when he remembered the reason he was angry in the first place. Yang now, he realized, was standing before his quite possibly deranged sister with a bouquet of pretty pink flowers raised above his head. He blushed slightly; half in anger, half at his own stupidity; before lowering the blossoms and holding them out to Yin once more. He took deep calming breaths, allowing his other arm to go limp by his side.

"C'mon Yin. Enough already, I want my bamboo sword back." He mumbled grumpily, throwing a half-hearted glare his sister's way.

Yin nodded briefly, pushing herself up from the ground where she had fallen at some point during her little 'episode'. She put one hand to her mouth in an attempt at stifling her giggles, not that the look Yang was giving her was helping, and powered up her other with Woo Foo, transforming the flowers back into the small green form of the Yang-a-rang.

Yang sighed tiredly, returning his Yang-a-rang to its sword form and slotting it into its usual position in the back of his sash. He turned away from his now almost calm sister (who was now down to just the smallest of giggles), heading towards the dojo for some much needed rest and relaxation.

It had been two days since Carl had first arrived at the dojo door asking for a place to stay (well, after he vomited anyway), and life had been just as hectic as it always was for the two rabbit teens. They thought that having Carl living with them would mean one less bad guy to deal with, but it was not to be.

For the first day Yin and Yang stuck to Carl like glue, following him wherever he went (with just a few obvious exceptions). They took the day off training, much to the chagrin of Master Yo, to make sure their new guest wasn't up to any funny business. They soon came to the conclusion that though it was apparent Carl was telling the truth and meant them no real harm, the little cockroach was more trouble than he was worth.

The morning went smoothly, Carl determinately ignoring the presence of the two bunnies looming over him like evil shadows in favor of going about the day as usual, which was surprisingly dull for an evil cockroach wizard. A little eating here, a little sleeping there (Yin and Yang found Carl tended to sleep nearer the right side of the bed and had a strange affixation with milk chocolate chip cookies, made with soy milk of course (Yang spent an hour whilst Carl was sleeping wondering how those got in there, as he and his sister tended to only eat the normal 'not-for-lactose-intolerant-cockroaches' brand (though he spent even longer wondering when he acquired an attention span capable of allowing him to think about soy-cookies for an hour))).

It wasn't till mid-afternoon that Carl started to become agitated with his stalkers. He would huff a lot and glare at them over his shoulder, often trying to surprise them by running off and hiding in a bush or something so he could sneak away. His efforts on that matter were, of course, in vain as Yin and Yang had no problems catching up to the shorter creature as he tried to make a run for it on short, stubby legs ('He must be really out of shape' Yang joked, 'What with all the cookies he eats and all the floating he does, I'm surprised his legs get used at all.').

Once this approach didn't work, Carl tried other ways of getting away from, or at least annoying, Yin and Yang.

It started out as small things. A tree root being used to trip up Yang, magical dirt clods to the back of the head, a small storm cloud overhead occasionally zapping Yang (needless to say, Yang was getting the worse half of the punishment).

When efforts on this tactic also proved useless, Carl took a more aggressive route ('When you're an evil villain, you get used to the idea of beating sense into people' he later stated in his own defense).

Soon the bunnies found large granite flower pots flying towards their skulls at bone-crushing speeds, and evil living dandelions that snapped hungrily at their ankles as they maneuvered round the dojo after Carl (who, they noticed, was receiving no trouble at all from the vicious weeds). They eventually snapped when they found him attempting to animate a barbed wire fence, threatening to throw him out of the dojo if he didn't stop using magic on them. This left them with two satisfied bunnies, one angry cockroach, and one very much motionless fence.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, with Carl resorting to insulting Yang as a last ditch attempt at playing on the siblings nerves. This however was also stopped a couple hours later via a well aimed Yang-a-rang to the head (one guess who threw that).

Evening rolled in and soon the three were headed off to bed for a well deserved 8 hours of rest. This was, as fate would of course have it, not what they got. The night was interrupted several times by Carl screaming at Yang, who was snoring rather loudly from his bed situated not even a meter from Carl's. The ensuing magic and woo foo powered pillow fight was enough to wake even Yin from her sleep inside her supposedly soundproof Foo field, eventually resulting in a very grumpy Yin, and a severely beaten blue bunny and cockroach. Yang was from this point on forced to sleep with a Foo field around his own head, more for his and Carl's safety than for the sake of a good nights sleep.

The next day was soon upon them and Yin and Yang were forced to give up on watching Carl, who had behaved himself rather well considering they were still enemies, and was being given the benefit of the doubt. 

Instead, Master Yo saw it fit to make them do double the usual amount of training as they had missed a whole day of it to 'mess about' as Master Yo oh-so-tactfully put it (because making sure one of your mortal enemies wasn't about to assassinate you at any given moment _clearly _qualified as messing about).

Yin and Yang soon found that double target practice got _really_ old _really_ fast. They'd spent well over half the day improving combat abilities they had already practically mastered, with nothing to distract them but the occasional visit from Carl, who oddly turned up almost instantly whenever one of them was hurt in some way (though his visitations abruptly stopped around noon when Yang began throwing rocks at him in irritation. Needless to say, the cockroach gained a few more bumps to the head than was probably either tolerable or necessary).

It had been quiet around the dojo since then, and the evening had rolled by faster than expected (though neither bunny was complaining).

Yin and Yang made their way inside the dojo, finding master Yo contentedly snoozing on the worn couch before the television screen, which was showing nothing but static. The two teens crept quietly past the sleeping Panda, sneaking into a kitchen for a bite to eat before they too settled down to bed early, eager to rest lethargic limbs.

They got no further than the entrance to the kitchen before something small traveling the opposite direction bumped into them. Yang knew before he even looked to the person who it was, the disgruntled shout at being walked into was a big enough clue, and proceeded to glare at the figure through the dim evening light.

"Carl, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Carl's head snapped up, glaring at Yang as best he could through the gloom. He straightened himself up, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Going out actually. So if you wouldn't mind moving just a teensy bit out of my way so I can get going-" He huffed, attempting to slide past Yang so he could leave the dojo.

"I don't think so Carl." Yang said, moving to block Carl's path and pushing him back slightly. "Why are you leaving? How are we supposed to know you're not going to get some… some… evil super weapon of doom to destroy us all?!" Yang finished a little over dramatically.

Carl raised an eyebrow at the bunny, even going so far as to look to Yin for help, only to find another suspicious glare directed at him. He sighed in frustration '_why must bunnies be so damn uptight about everything_?' before turning back to Yang. "Don't you think if I had some 'evil super weapon of doom' I'd have used it to destroy you by now? Besides, what do you care anyway? It'll keep me out of your hair for a couple hours, so why are you complaining?"

"Because you're OUR responsibility!" interjected Yin angrily, clearly annoyed at Carl's attempt at 'beating around the bush'. Carl groaned sarcastically, sending a wry smirk Yins way.

"What are you, my mother? 'Sigh'. Look, I'm only going to Herman's lair so I can sneak back into my room and get my spell books. I can't do much advanced magic without them and I don't intend on beating my brother with mutant dandelions! That is, unless you want me to live with you forever-" Carl's smirk took on a more teasing note "because I will be unless I can beat Herman."

Yang opened his mouth to reply, but Yin quickly shushed him. She looked again over at Carl, then at the clock on the wall – 7:13. She appeared to consider Carl's words for a few minutes, hand still clamped tightly over Yang's mouth, before she finally nodded and released her brother.

"Ok, you can go, but we're coming too."

Yang spluttered for a second, trying to get his mouth working again, before interrupting Yin "What? We're going with him? Are you mad! Herman's lair is filled with soldiers; it'd be like signing our own death warrant! Let Carl get killed if he wants to, I'm too tired to kick bad guy butt today." He attempted to walk to their bedroom, but Yin quickly stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Yang, we have to go. Carl's our responsibility, we have to make sure he doesn't get killed." Yin looked at him slyly, her voice turning coaxing "You'll get to hit things." She finished in a slight singsong voice.

Yang perked up at this, grabbing his bamboo sword from the back of his sash and running out the front door. He stopped about half way across the grounds, turning to yell back at Yin and Carl who were still stood in the open doorway. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Carl and Yin looked at each other a moment, before turning back to the over excited rabbit before them. Both shook their heads in synch, muttering a quiet 'idiot' under their breaths before trotting out after Yang.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yeah, I know, sorry it's kinda short.**

**This chapter really needs some work, but I was in a bit of a hurry to get it up, so it'll have to do for now. **

**Anyways, happy 4****th**** July people! I'm not American (English actually), so I don't celebrate it, but I have a few friends who I know are celebrating it right now. (Waves at America on the globe) Hi Cece! Hope you're having fun! Didn't I tell ya I'd have this up and ready for ya when you got back (grins).**

**Oh, and about the beta thing. I already have an offer, but now is the last time for anyone else to offer their services as a beta. If not, I'll ask my friend to do it, but if you want to you can still offer.**

**Well, that's about it for now. Next chappie up real sonn, tis gonna be a b-day prezzie for Wolf-Fairy.**

**Review please, flames will get you blocked (as Midnari now knows).**

**Flash **

**xxx**


	4. Brown Butterflies And Spike Coffins

**Authors notes at bottom of page as always.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue.**

**Warnings- This is a Carang (Carl x Yang) and Yuck x Yin fic. If you do not like either of these couplings then I suggest you press the back button now. Flame and be blocked.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Wolf-Fairy, as it is her birthday. Happy b-day Cece! XD Hope you enjoy!**

"**blah" – talking**

'_**blah**_**' – thinking**

** - Page break or change in P.O.V's**

**0o0o0o0o0o0 – Start/End of chapter**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**4. Brown Butterflies and Spike Coffins**

"Um, Yin? Why are we here again?" muttered Yang, peering over the top of the boulder before him. On the other side they could see the home of Carl's mother, standing tall and proud in the usual gloom that surrounded it. At each of the doors was stood a six-foot tall ant – soldier, 'sword' held tightly in one hand. Yin glanced over at him; hands glowing slightly with woo foo as she prepared for the assault.

"We're here so Carl can get his spell books idiot. Or have you forgotten already?" She replied sarcastically, throwing Yang a disapproving glare. Her brother huffed grumpily at her response, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. Why am I here again?"

"Because I can't hold the soldiers off alone and Carl can't fight, he needs to sneak in and get the books. You do the math genius."

Yang shot his sister a glare, face scrunched up tightly in something akin to concentration. He soon sighed, relaxing his face and dropping his shoulders a bit. "Aww, I hate math. Can we just get this over with please, I have better things to do then kicking insect butt all evening."

Yin gave him a wry laugh, still scowling in mock fury "Yeah, like what? Beating the Chung Pow Kitties at a racing game? Or maybe playing 'Super Yangy' with your little pals in Yangtropolis?"

At the mention of his little make believe world, Yang's face began to turn red from both embarrassment and fury as he prepared to smack his sister round the head with his sword. Fortunately, before things could get too out of hand, Carl interjected.

"You know, interesting as this all is I _would_ like to do what I actually came here to do in the first place. Now if you two wouldn't mind going along with the plan so I can get the HELL outta here!" He growled, hands glowing red with dark magic as he prepared to beat some sense into the two bunnies, even if it was only with small stones and flesh-eating weeds.

Yang grunted angrily, pushing himself up from the rocky ground where he had been kneeling and removing his bamboo sword from his sash. He peered over at Yin, throwing her one last angry glance, before he began to sneak over to the lair's side entrance where two ant soldiers stood at attention, a sword shaped appendage across each of their insect-composed chests.

Yin followed soon after, hands glowing faintly in the eerie gloom that enshrouded the hilltop. Carl stuck with Yin, walking beside her in such a way that if a guard caught sight of them he would stay hidden and unnoticed behind the slightly taller bunny.

Yin reached Yang without complications, Carl still in tow.

"You guys remember the plan right?" Whispered Yin, casting slightly uneasy glance towards the soldiers situated not even 6 feet from them, nothing but the shadows concealing them from the enemy.

Yang waved his hand nonchalantly "Yeah yeah, whatever. Can we just get this over with?" he muttered irritably. Yin looked over at him, shaking her head disapprovingly, before returning her attention to the soldiers. She powered up her woo foo again, hands now emitting a strong magical glow in the darkness.

"Ok, on the count of three. One, two-"

"Three!" Yelled Yang, throwing his transformed Yang-a-rang at the nearest guards head. It hit the unprepared guard dead on, knocking it unconscious before it was even given a chance to comprehend the situation. The second guard turned and spotted the warriors, charging towards them and waving it's sword threateningly above its head. It was about to reach them before it found its way blocked by a transparent wall, which soon grew into a blue bubble encasing the soldier and transporting it over the edge of the steep hill.

As the thousands of screaming ants disappeared over the cliff edge, Yin approached Yang, swiftly smacking him upside the head. Her brother gave a surprised 'ouch', rubbing the side of his face with one blue paw. The surprised look on his face slowly faded, turning to anger.

"Yin! What the hell was that for!" Yang yelled. He was soon silenced by a pink paw clamped over his mouth. "Idiot!" Yin snapped in a hushed voice "We're trying to 'sneak' in. We don't want them to know we're here, and you yelling isn't helping much!"

Yang furiously pushed the paw away from his face, wiping his mouth with his other hand. He glared dangerously at his sister; about to yell at her again, before the third member of their little group, who had been long forgotten by the bickering siblings, decided to speak up once more.

"Would you two shut up? Do this on your own time if you have to, not mine!" grumbled Carl, leaning against the large wooden doors of the lair. Yin and Yang threw one last glare at one another before walking over to Carl, each defiantly ignoring the other as they approached the entrance. Yin raised one glowing hand to the door, muttering a hushed 'Transfoomate' under her breath. The doors immediately burst into a flock of brown butterflies, each fluttering off and leaving a large gap where the strong wooden door once was.

"Okay," Yin hissed, "We haven't got long before someone spots the missing door or guards. Lets try and make this quick. Carl lead the way, if you spot any guards go hide and Yang and I will take care of them while you go get your spell books. Got that?"

Carl waved a hand at her dismissively, peering ahead into the empty corridor. "Yeah yeah, whatever princess." He muttered, stepping inside the dimly lit lair and beginning to travel the all-too-familiar passageways to his chambers. Yin huffed at him angrily, slightly insulted at being called princess, before following the egotistical cockroach with a snickering Yang close behind.

The three traveled the gloomy halls in silence, with no sound for company except their own light footfalls and the customary chilly wind that seemed to haunt all creepy lairs and castles. After passing the halfway point without any signs of brother Herman's ant soldiers, Yin spoke up.

"Wow, this is almost too easy." She chimed happily, grinning slightly as they approached the next turn. Yin and Yang watched as Carl peered round the bend, expecting him to continue moving. They were surprised to see him jump back, running to stand behind the leg of a nearby suit of armor. It soon became apparent why as four of brother Herman's ant soldiers cleared the bend, glaring down at the two rabbits and letting off inhuman growls. Yang removed his bamboo sword from his sash, turning slightly so he could glare at Yin out of the corner of his eye.

"'Wow, this is almost too easy'," he repeated mockingly in a high-pitched voice "You _never_ say that Yin, bad things _always_ happen when you say things like that!"

Yin returned his glare with one of equal intensity, powering up her hands with woo foo. "Shut up Yang, now is not the time!" she shot at him angrily, turning back to their foes and getting into stance for battle. Yang did the smart thing (for once) and let it slide for now, also taking a battle stance. He watched Carl sneak off safely down the hall from the corner of his eye '_well, at least HE'S safe_' he thought bitterly, focusing his attention once more on their enemies as he readied for battle.

'_Silly Woo Foo idiots. They're gonna get creamed by Herman's soldiers. Hmm, I suppose I _should _stay and help them' _Carl snickered at his thoughts as he continued down the passageway to what was once his bedroom _'Nah, let them get beaten up. I was quite happy to come here on my own; it was their choice to tag along. Not my fault if they get beaten up for it.'_

He reached the large wooden doors that blocked the entrance to his former sleeping chambers, small rust-colored hands clutching the lowered handle and turning it roughly. The door abruptly swung inwards, revealing his now destroyed bedroom.

The bed had been removed from its position in the far left corner of the room, replaced by part of an obstacle course, which took up the entirety of the room. Potions had been tossed away, a few stains on the worn red carpeting where Herman's clumsy ants had no doubt smashed a vial or two. Bookshelves had been dismantled, personal belongings trashed and many books thrown in the ornate fireplace, perhaps the only part of the room kept fully intact. The appearance of his destroyed room had Carl trembling in outrage; how DARE his brother do this to him, to his stuff?! He began slowly inching inside the room, taking in the monstrous obstacle course his room had been used to make room for. The large swinging axes, climbing walls and spikes barely fit inside the room, taking up almost every inch of space.

'_That little weasel!' _He fumed_ 'He was just looking for an excuse to get rid of me; his stupid training thing hardly fits in the room! Surely mother must of noticed, there are plenty of other places he could put it. Why didn't she make him move it and let me have my room back? Stupid deceitful dragon.' _

Carl continued maneuvering round the dangerous- and quite unnecessary- contraptions, hoping beyond hope that the things he'd come in search of were still here, still salvageable. He reached the far end of the room, slipping between two large spike walls to reach it. He glanced up and sighed in relief, thanking whatever God's there were that it was Ok. Carl stood before a large dusty bookshelf, tucked away in one corner of the room inconspicuously. It's bowed and splintered wooden shelves were laden with large ancient spell books, each one holding information on a different area of dark magic.

Carl floated up to the top shelf and grabbed two large red books situated side by side. He then dropped down to the next shelf and grabbed three other books. Leaving the bottom shelf untouched he dropped back to the ground and shrank each of the five books in his hand, wrapping them up into a spare cape lying haphazardly on the floor nearby. Hauling his books over his back, he quickly made his way out of the room to find the two rabbits.

In his haste he didn't notice the small figure in the shadows as it watched him leave, a wide grin set on its leering face.

"And so it begins."

"Yang! I can't hold them off any longer!" squealed Yin, attempting to force back the four soldiers with her foo field. Her shaking hands gave evidence to her fatigue, the ant's relentless assault breaking through her strong defense. Yang stood by her side, holding his bamboo sword before him. His body was covered in an assortment of nicks and scratches, and while Yin had not been harmed physically, it was clear she was running out of energy fast from the physical and mental exertion on her body.

"Hold on Yin!" Yang cried, searching behind them for an exit. They'd been backed down the long corridor, with nowhere to go but further back, or forwards into the fray. '_C'mon Yang, think!'_ muttered Yang in his head, peering down the long corridor behind them.

At the end was a large wooden door, rusty black hinges tightly bolting it to the stonewall behind. He glanced ahead one more, assessing the four large soldiers before them before making up his mind.

"C'mon Yin, I have a plan." He yelled, grabbing his sister by the shoulder and yanking her backwards. In her surprise, Yin dropped the foo field, causing all four of the ant guards (who had been resting most of their weight on the invisible wall) to fall forwards onto the floor. Yang took the opportunity to speed down the corridor with his sister in tow, running full pelt towards the door. He heard the soldiers right themselves a few seconds later, chasing after them. He could tell they were gaining fast, though he chose not to look back and find out exactly how far away they were.

He soon reached the door, releasing his sister's arm (where his hand had navigated during their run in order to pull her along easier) and yanking hard on the handle. He was surprised to find it unlocked, falling back onto his butt as it swung open before him, knocking hard into his left foot.

"Yow! My ankle!" He yelled, pushing himself from the floor and balancing on his one undamaged foot. He turned back, only to find the ant guards not three meters from his and Yin's position. He quickly grabbed his sister's arm once more and thrust her into the room, slamming and bolting the door quickly behind them. The soldiers slammed into the door, causing it to give a rather disconcerting groan, before pushing back from it and hammering at the wood with their swords. Yang sighed tiredly, gazing at Yin from the corner of his eye. She was peering around the room they had found themselves in with a both shocked and awed look upon her face. Yang looked more closely at the room too, soon catching on to what had surprised his sister.

The walls of the room were covered from top to bottom with an array of different weaponry; knives of all shapes and sizes, axes, scythes, sickles, maces and so much more. Taking up most of the space in the room were an assortment of different torture devices, each more horrible than the last. A spike coffin, a rack, a swinging axe over a marble tablet, branding irons, whips, death masks and so much more. Around the room were small dungeon cells, unoccupied for the time being aside from the odd skeleton. Yang noticed some of the torture devices still had dried blood speckled on them, mainly the whips and spikes. He reached over and clutched Yins face, turning it away from the vicious implements of torture and forcing her to look at him.

Yin looked away from the bloodied ancient devices, staring at her brother sadly. "We're in the torture chamber Yang." She muttered uneasily, eying the cells over Yang's shoulder. He smiled weakly, ignoring the constant banging in the background the ant soldiers were causing in their attempts at breaking through the solid oak door. Instead he tried to make sure his sister didn't look at the nightmare instruments, keeping her facing him at all times.

Yin suddenly gasped, raising a hand and gesturing wildly over Yang's shoulder. "Yuck!" she mumbled, clearly shocked at whatever it was she was seeing. Yang raised an eyebrow at his sisters odd behavior, peering over his shoulder to see what she was staring at.

"What? What is-" He stopped in mid sentence, dropping his hands from his sisters face in shock. In one of the many cells behind him, tucked up against the wall, was Yuck. His slightly mucky green fur was now flecked with dried blood, small scrapes and wounds littering his small green frame. A deep gash could be seen across his chest, cutting through the torn dojo shirt that was now dyed a deep red about the wound. His left arm was also twisted at a slightly odd angle, suggesting that it was most likely broken. Yin moved away from him and stumbled forwards, grasping the bars of Yuck's cell.

"Yuck?" she croaked, quickly clearing her voice afterwards and trying again "Yuck, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

She received no reply from the bloodied bunny, only the gentle rise and fall of his unnaturally thin chest to signal that he was indeed still alive. She sighed sadly, kneeling down and leaning against the cold steel bars. Yang walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Yin, he'll be fine. This is Yuck after all, he's always back."

She sniffed wetly, running a hand along one of the rusty metal bars "Yeah, I guess so."

They both started at a sudden loud 'thump' from the other side of the door, followed by the click of the lock unbolting itself. Yang shifted in front of his sister, raising his bamboo sword again in a feeble defense.

The door swung open to reveal four large piles of unconscious ants and one smirking cockroach.

"Honey's I'm home! Did ya miss me?" sung Carl, strolling into the torture chamber as if it were the most homey of living rooms. He placed a book he had been holding back into the cape hung over his back, dusting himself off lightly afterwards. He looked up at the two rabbits, both of whom were staring at him. "Oh c'mon, never seen someone beat up four 6-foot tall ant soldiers in one go before?"

When they still didn't answer he rolled his eyes, looking at them seriously "But anyway, we should leave right now. There are more guards just down the hall and they'll get here any second." Indeed, Yin and Yang could already hear the footsteps of the approaching ants as they thundered down the hallway, and there were many more than just four of them.

Carl raised a hand and shot a stream of magic at the wall, causing it to explode outwards. He gestured at Yin and Yang, motioning for them to follow him. Yang stood, ready to go after Carl, but Yin turned and gazed at Yuck instead.

"But Yang, what about Yuck?"

He looked back at his sister sadly, then out the door. He could already see the soldiers, at least 15 of them. That meant about 15000 ants in total, they'd be here within seconds. "Yin, we don't have time! We'll come back for him later, when we've got our strength back. If we stay now we'll be killed! Come on, we gotta go!"

"But, Yuck…" she mumbled.

"Sis, now!" Yelled Yang, grabbing his sister by the shoulder and pushing her out into the open. The three began to run back down the hill, away from brother Herman and his ant army. Yin cast one last look at Yuck over her shoulder as she left, one lone tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'll come back for you." She whispered, before finally disappearing from sight.

"Are they gone?" emitted a cruel, dark voice from a communicator on a small ants wrist.

"Aye, they are. And Carl got his spell books too." Replied the thickly accented voice of the ant.

"And you resisted the urge to stop him? Hmm, maybe you are more capable then I first thought."

"Hey, I'm not stupid ya know! I know what we're doing, and I know how the plan is supposed to play out. I don't mind letting Carl live for now. Like you said, when the time comes, we'll remember who was loyal, and who was not."

The sinister voice on the communicator chuckled darkly "Very good. Everything is falling into place. The time will soon come to bring out plan into effect. Until then, try to stay out of trouble, don't bring any unwanted attention to yourself."

"As you wish, Nightmaster."

A click was heard on the other end as the other participant of the conversation turned off their communicator. Brother Herman turned around, rubbing his hands together in an evil gesture.

"Rest now brother, and enjoy what time you have left, for it is short."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yey! Another chappie done! Hope you liked!**

**This is where the story really begins to pick up, so kind of an important chapter. I haven't had much time to edit it, I was mainly trying to get over a little writers block at the end, so sorry for any mistakes I made. I was in a bit of a rush to finish it, as a b-day prezzie for Wolf-Fairy, so I hope she enjoys it.**

**I'll edit this when I next can, though I have a feeling I may do some slight editing to some earlier chapters first. Dunno yet. Anyway, enjoy this for now.**

**Oh, and Midnari is no longer blocked. We talked it over and have sorted it all out now, so no one pester him or anything K? Anyway, same rules apply – reviews and creative criticism accepted, flames get you blocked.**

**Clara- Yey! My beloved Herman was in here! And he was being evil! (death glomps Herman)**

…**Um, yeah, Ok.**

**Review please! Tell me if you liked it!**

**Flash **

**xxx**


	5. Super Short  Wizards Need Rest Too!

**Authors Notes at bottom of page as per usual.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue.**

**Warnings – This fic contains the coupling Carang, so it is slash. You have been warned. It also contains Yuck x Yin. If you do not like any of these couplings, then please click back now. Flames are not tolerated, and will get you blocked.**

**Dedicated to – Everyone who has reviewed so far (Wolf-Fairy, Z-Raviel, Yami No Hime III, Midnari and hannahmontanafan123. Love ya all and sorry the chappie's so short!)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**5. Super Short – Wizards Need Rest Too!**

"Would you hold still already!" Huffed Carl, dabbing lightly at the small cut on Yins left cheek, which she'd acquired at some point during their latest escapade; most likely when Yang thrust her into the torture chamber. Yin continued to wriggle and squirm under the cockroach's gentle touch, trying to slip off of the bed she was seated on so she could grab her brother and run back to Herman's lair.

"Yang, we have to go back!" She shouted to the blue rabbit sitting across the room from her on his own bed. "Yuck's in trouble! He looked almost half dead! We're the good guys, we have to save him!" She continued, voice gradually rising in pitch. Yang cradled his ringing ears, careful to mind the cuts around them. Carl had already attended to him, as he was in a worse physical condition then Yin. His many cuts had been either healed (thanks to a little dark magic) or patched up bandages, mainly for the deeper wounds (Carl had explained that he didn't know much healing magic, and that he wouldn't be able to fix deep wounds, only the minor scratches. Or that's how he'd translated it anyway; it had been more like 'What do you think I am, a nurse? I can't heal all you're bloody cuts for you, I'm not made of magic! Heal them yourself.').

He sighed tiredly once his sister had calmed down, body still aching from the many new abrasions. "Yin," He started calmly, "We can't go back tonight. Look at us, we're all tired out, we wouldn't last 5 minutes at Herman's lair, we barely made it out this time! Herman's sure to have beefed up security since we left, it'd be impossible to get in in our current state. We need to at least wait till tomorrow before trying again. You need to rest and get your energy back anyway, and I'm as sore as…. Ah forget it, I'm too tired to come up with a pun." He muttered, falling back onto his bed with a small 'ow'.

Yin watched him from her bed as Carl finished dressing her wound, giving a small hum of success once he was finally done. He hopped down off the bed, walking over to his own on Yang's side of the room in hopes of getting a long, well-needed rest. As he reached the bed, Yin got an idea. "Wait, Carl!" She called, getting up and stumbling over to the cockroach, who stood waiting for her with arms crossed in impatience. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Yang turn to face them on his bed, still reluctant to move enough so his head lay comfortably on the pillow.

Yin reached Carl, staring down at the cockroach with a slightly zany look on her face. "You can go save Yuck! You have your books now, you can beat Herman! You just have to go there, blast him, save Yuck and then everything'll be OK!" She finished, grinning at Carl happily. The cockroach however kept an unimpressed, passive expression on his face throughout Yins little speech, clearly not impressed by the news.

"No." He said sharply, still not moving from his position. Yin stared down at him, clearly shocked by his answer, before her expression turned to one of disbelief and barely suppressed rage. "Why not! Y-you have your books now, you can beat Herman…"

Carl interjected "Oh puh-lease, I wish it was that easy. If it were, I'd have destroyed my brother a long time ago. Ever stop to think that maybe I, Carl, The Evil Cockroach Wizard! Need some time to rest and get my powers back too? You know it isn't all 'say a couple magic words and wave a wand' with us wizards, magic drains us _too_ ya know."

Yin stuttered a bit before sighing, looking quite put down. "Oh. I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow then." She muttered solemnly, turning from Carl and shuffling over to her own bed. Carl took this as a sign the conversation was officially over, jumping into his bed and settling down beneath the covers happily. Yin climbed into her bed, switching her bedside light off and bundling the duvet up over her head. She listened to the quiet breathing of the rooms two other occupants as it slowed down into the steady rhythm of sleep. She sighed heavily, curling up on her mattress and using her blanket to shield herself from the outside world. The extra heat beneath the duvet made the air hot and stuffy, but she managed, soon finding herself being lulled into the familiar hold of sleep.

Yin yawned groggily, shifting into a more comfortable fetal position on the mattress and digging her head into the center of her soft pink pillow. 'We'll save you Yuck, just hold on' were her last thoughts as he drifted to sleep, only to be thrust into the world of nightmares. Where she was haunted by the image of one green bunny, blood oozing from festering wounds as he whispered 'it's your fault, it's your fault, it's your fault…'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(Ducks flying chair) Gah, yes, I know! Dismally short. I just wanted to get this up, just a little thing for you all to feast on as I finish writing the 6****th**** chappie. **

**Sorry for spelling mistakes, grammar etc etc. I don't have time to edit it right now. I'll go over it later next week, along with my other chapters, so it won't be so bad for long hopefully.**

**Oh, and Wolf-Fairy will probably be beating my chapters from now on. She didn't beta this one however, I just wanted to get it up and out of the way. I know it's a boring chapter, but the next one should be much better.**

**Don't worry, none of my other chapters will be this short, promise! I tend to write a minimum of 5 pages on word, though this'un is only about a page and a half. So yeah, real short.**

**Anyway, review if you still have the heart to after reading this dreadful addition. It'd be greatly appreciated!**

**Same rules as always, you know the drill by now. Reviews accepted, flames ignored yadda yadda.**

**Flash **

**xxx**


	6. Scooby Snacks and Slumber Parties

**Authors notes at bottom of page as always.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue.**

**Warnings- This is a Carang (Carl x Yang) and Yuck x Yin fic. If you do not like either of these couplings then I suggest you press the back button now. Flames used to roast marshmallows at the next 'Slash fan girls' convention.**

**Ta-da! Yes, after over a year in the works, Chapter 6 is finally, finally done. Huzzah! I hope you all enjoy. This is my longest chapter yet, to make up for the long wait and how short chapter 5 was. **

**This chapter (like at least 2 others before it) is also dedicated to my bestest buddeh, Wolf-Fairy, as part of her late birthday present. Love you Cece! I hope you enjoy it, along with everyone else I know has been waiting, patiently or not, for this chapter to appear. So here it is guys, you deserve it!**

"**blah" – talking**

'_**blah**__**'**_** – thinking**

**-- - Page break or change in P.O.V's**

**0o0o0o0o0o0 – Start/End of chapter**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**6. Scooby Snacks and Slumber Parties**

"This is all your fault." Muttered Yang groggily, glaring sidelong at his insectoid companion. Carl matched Yang's glare with one of his own, crossing his arms over his chest and snapping back a retort. "Yes, because I'm clearly the one dragging us back to my brothers lair to save some smelly, emaciated green bunny."

"That's not what I meant!" replied Yang, voice rising in volume. He quickly shut his mouth, eyeing the pink rabbit leading them apprehensively, before returning to his conversation with the cockroach, making sure to keep his voice low. "If you'd just saved Yuck when we had the chance instead of wasting time showing off your new powers, neither of us would be in this mess! Now I'm being dragged up mountains at the crack of dawn by my sister, still covered in cuts and bruises, and it's all your fault!" Yang finished, turning his head to properly glare at Carl and rubbing a deep cut on his arm for emphasis.

The cockroach looked at him, cocking an eyebrow at the rabbit in a 'not impressed' gesture. "Oh I'm ever so sorry. Of course it was _me _who offered to come back here at the crack of dawn before you'd fully healed, how silly of me to forget." He muttered sarcastically, smirking slightly at Yang's reaction. The rabbit had deepened his glare, brows scrunched together and lips drawn into a thin line. His expression suggested he was attempting to make Carl spontaneously combust on the spot. All it achieved was making Yang appear about as intimidating as a two year old throwing a tantrum. Carl snickered at this thought.

The three had returned from their trek to Herman's lair yesterday at 11:43pm. After doing their best to treat their various injuries, they finally settled down to sleep at 12:37am. Yin had roused Carl and Yang from their slumber at the crack of dawn, at 4:24am. The two had been less than pleased by this, but had their protests cut short after being hit several times on the head by Yin. They had wisely decided to leave with the pink bunny after that, keeping as far away from her as possible. Yang had noticed his sister's disposition may have something to do with the haunted look she'd had about her face that morning, but he decided it was probably best not to ask, and had taken to arguing with Carl as a means of passing the time till they reached their destination.

Needless to say, neither bunny nor cockroach was in the best of moods.

The three trekked on in relative silence for the next mile or so, with only the occasional angry comment or short lived spat between Yang and Carl to interrupt the oddly deafening quiet. Yin remained several feet ahead of them, eyes fixed determinately onwards, gaze piercing through the early morning gloom as efficiently as the first rays of sunshine creeping over the horizon to the East.

She suddenly stopped walking once the three reached the peak of a large, grassy hill, causing the two boys, who had not noticed that she had stopped until it was nearly too late, to stumble and fall over one another in their attempts to not smash into her. She turned at the noise behind her, and despite being tired and sore from the previous day's battle, could not prevent the snicker which passed between her lips at the sight of her brother and Carl tangled together on the hilltop.

'_Morons'_

The two tussled and fought with one another for several minutes as each attempted to free themselves from the other, the outcomes of which often left one of them stumbling as they tried to stand and landing the two in an even bigger mess than before. Eventually, after enjoying her fair share of laughs from the sight before her, Yin decided it was time they sort themselves out and get a move on, lest they be spotted upon their vantage point and forced to either fight or make a hasty retreat, neither of which were any of them currently fit to do.

Sighing, she stepped forward and grabbed Yang by the ear, lofting him into the air and prying Carl from him, who had somehow managed to knot his antennae rather tightly around Yang's left arm during the tussle. Once freed, she dumped the grouchy cockroach and wailing bunny ('Ouch! Yin, leggo you idiot! It hurts! Ow ow ow!!') on the grass beside her and shushed them, motioning over the hill to where Herman's fortress could be seen dominating the scenery, its dark aura almost manifesting as a fog about it.

Wordlessly the other two rose to stand beside her, gazing over the crest of the hill at the fortress. Even from this distance they could see the large hole in the eastern wall from last night's escapades, and the four or five large ant soldiers patrolling it. They could tell it would be almost impossible to enter undetected.

Finally breaking the silence, Yang gently nudged his sister's shoulder, trying to capture her attention.

"So Yin. The place looks pretty well secure, how are we supposed to get in?" Yin remained silent for a few minutes, assessing the situation. Finally, she gave a brief nod and turned to face the two boys, apparently decided.

"There's no direct route for us to get inside and rescue Yuck without getting spotted by the soldiers, and in our condition I doubt we can take them all on at once. Our best bet is to create a distraction, that way some of the soldiers will leave to follow it and that should even the odds a little. I'm sure two of us will be able to take out the remaining soldiers and rescue Yuck, and then we'll meet back with the person serving as the distraction later." Yin finished, waiting to hear the others reaction. Yang immediately jumped in, smirking slightly.

"So Bug Boy's the distraction right? I mean, you'll probably need both might and magic, and since you can't be thinking of sending me in there with _him_-" he motioned to the cockroach dismissingly "then we must be going in there together. Right sis?"

Yin gave Yang an awkward glance and then muttered "Not exactly." Yang looked at her in confusion and she rushed to explain. "You see, in all honesty magic is probably going to be of more use here than might, since it doesn't require direct contact with enemies and may help us sneak in without being noticed. Besides, while I'm freeing Yuck, it's probably better to have Carl around on watch in case Brother Herman drops in on us. Carl is technically the strongest of us after all, so he'll stand a better chance than you or I. And in any case, since you train in might and are therefore more physically fit then Carl or I, you'll be able to outrun them easier."

Yang stared at his sister, mouth agape, apparently unable to process the information that _Carl_, their _enemy_, was of more help than him when it came to saving someone. Yin stared at her brother, expression apologetic yet firm. She was not going to change her mind, that much was apparent.

Carl took one look at the dumbfounded blue rabbit and had to force back the tirade of giggles ready to burst forth. He looked so; it had to be said, _cute_.

"Aww, don't be so blue Yang." He said cheerfully, swinging an arm around the rabbit's slumping shoulders. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

Yang jumped when he felt the cockroach's arm on his shoulders, and tossed it aside angrily at his next comment. It didn't help that even Yin had let out a chuckle as Carl teased him.

"Hahaha, very funny Carl. Joke all you want, just remember if you get into any trouble I'm NOT bailing you out. As far as I care, you're still our enemy."

Carl rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, whatever sugar muffin. But if I remember correctly, last time it was _I_ who bailed the two of _you_ out, so therefore I think you owe me one."

"In your dreams roach!!" Yang screeched in reply, only to be smacked in the back of the head by his sister.

"Yang, Carl, cut it out! Do you want any patrolling soldiers to hear us?! Now listen to me, both of you. I want to get this rescue over and done with BEFORE everyone in the castle is awake. At the moment, it's only about Six AM, so hopefully a lot of the soldiers, along with Herman himself, are still asleep, and in our current state we could really do with avoiding a fight with Herman and his entire ant army. So here's what we're going to do. Yang, I want you to go down there and attack the ant soldiers guarding the outside of the huge hole in the wall. Then run off through the woods or something, just keep them as far away from the lair as possible, and if you manage to lose them, return to the dojo. It shouldn't take us too long to grab Yuck and get out of there."

Yang opened his mouth to object, but a glare from Yin quickly silenced his protests. Sighing, he ran forwards towards the lair, only to stop suddenly and turn back to his companions.

"Hold on a sec, did Carl just call me sugar muffin?!"

"YANG!!"

"Agh! I'm going, I'm going!" He replied, about facing and charging towards his destination. Yin and Carl followed at a slower pace, sticking to the early morning shadows to avoid being spotted. Once no more than 50 feet from the lair they saw Yang plow into the first of the ant soldiers, cleaving the head from the body and forcing both parts to separate into the thousands of individual ants that made up the single man-sized soldier. The ants roared in anger, and no sooner had they re-assembled themselves then three more soldiers appeared behind it, charging towards the blue intruder. Yang hacked away at them with his bamboo sword until a couple more had shown up, before finally deciding to take his leave and charging off into the undergrowth, six of the large soldiers hot on his tail.

Once Yang and his band of followers was out of sight, Yin and Carl made their way to the eastern wall, eyes and ears (or in Carl's case, antennae) alert for oncoming enemies. They managed to reach the wreckage of the wall with no problems, and Yin cast her invisibility technique to allow herself to peer inside the dungeon without fear of being spotted. When she pulled back, her face was a mask of confusion, and she looked over to Carl, utterly perplexed.

"There's no one in there." She muttered, gesturing to the room. "No soldiers at all. I was expecting at least a few more than just the six Yang drove off."

"No way!" Carl exclaimed, rudely shoving Yin aside and peering into the room. It was just as she described; the room was bare but for the cells and various torture devices. Pulling back, he stared at her in shock. "This doesn't make any sense. This isn't my brother's style at all. Usually he's all 'unnecessarily heavy security at every entry point' and so on. Six armed guards is no where near his standards!"

Yin giggled nervously.

"Think maybe they're all on their tea break?"

Carl rolled his eyes at the confused bunny.

"Please, Herman's killed his soldiers for less than taking tea breaks. I doubt any of them would risk it. No, I think something's up here."

The two stood outside a few more minutes, listening intently. Aside from the rather strained breathing of the injured rabbit, no other noises emitted from the room, and they eventually decided to investigate.

"I'll go in first," muttered Yin, peering into the room's ominous expanse "and you bring up the rear, okay? We go in, grab Yuck, and we're out again, no dawdling."

"Who exactly do you think you're talking to Princess? As if I'd want to dawdle in my brother's castle. You know we aren't exactly the closest of brothers in case you hadn't caught onto that yet."

Yin ignored the sarcastic retort and cautiously stepped into the dungeon, edging along the cell doors and peering into each as she passed, checking for any soldiers lying in wait. Moments later, Carl followed her, checking behind them and peering into the cells on the right side of the room as they progressed to Yuck's cell. Finally reaching it, Yin stepped aside and waited for Carl to blast the door open. It wasn't the easiest procedure in the world- Herman had taken to purchasing many objects which were exceedingly tricky to open without the key, even with magic –but after several minutes of tinkering around with various spells the lock finally relented and fell from the door, the dusty floor muffling the 'thud' it created.

Once unlocked, Yin easily pushed the ancient door open and rushed inside, gathering the green rabbit into her arms and checking him over. Carl was about to enter the cell himself when he froze, a soft chuckling above him stopping him in his tracks. Slowly, he craned his neck back and peered up, heart thudding harder in his chest as the panic rose.

"Hello, brother."

Standing on several small platforms which hung from the ceiling above them were thousands, hundreds of thousands of ants. And on a platform directly above them all by himself stood Herman, leering down at his roach sibling.

"Herman." Carl muttered, then immediately diverted his attention to Yin who, though unable to see him through the roof of the cell, had heard Herman loud and clear and was staring at Carl in a panic. Wordlessly, Carl's gaze flickered between the pink rabbit, his brother and the exit, trying to think of a way out before Herman and his army swamped them from above.

"So, Carl, we meet again. I knew that the little lass and her idiot brother would return for the green one, but I must admit, seeing _you_ here is quite the surprise. I assumed that yesterday, when you barged your way into my fortress to get your stupid spell books, you were merely using the wee rodents as a distraction. I had _no idea_ you were actually working _for_ them! My my, what interesting turn of events is this?"

Carl glared up at his brother, hiding his fear under the guise of anger.

"Oh shut up. What do you care anyway Herman? _You're_ the one who got me kicked out of home! Mother always _did_ like you better."

The exit was all the way across the other side of the dungeon, but he knew he could make it out before Herman's forces were upon him if he pushed himself. But then that left Yin and the green bunny at the mercy of Herman…

"True, true, she does like me better. But who can blame her when it's a choice between me and _you_? Wait, does that mean you're _living_ with those Woo Foo brats and that accursed panda?!"

Maybe he could try flying them all out together, but his magic was still depleted due to their attack on the lair yesterday and lack of sleep, and they would never make it to the exit before Herman's forces swamped them.

"Carl? Are you even listening to me?!"

…He could, always, levitate Yin and her bunny friend out. He could see from her state of exhaustion that she would be unable to do it herself or put up a good fight if left to the soldiers, and the green one didn't even look conscious. But then he'd have no time to get himself out, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to hold off Herman's forces in his depleted state…

"CARL!"

But why should he save them anyway? After all, he was supposed to be their enemy. But they had taken him in when he had no where else to go…

"Right, that's it. Guards! Seize them!!"

Time seemed to slow down for Carl as the thousands of ants launched themselves from their platforms, raining down upon them. He glanced from the exit, to the falling ants, to Yin and Yuck, and sighed.

"Oh, curses."

Drawing upon his powers, Carl raised an arm and blasted red magic towards the rabbits, lifting them and throwing them out the exit just as the ant soldiers landed. Yin rose from where she had been dumped, staring open-mouthed at the scene unraveling inside the dungeon. Carl was backed against the wall, far from the exit, blasting away each individual ant as they approached. She stepped forward to help but stopped as Carl yelled at her.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of here! I can hold these morons off, don't worry about me!"

She stepped forwards in protest, already noticing the obvious signs of fatigue displayed by the cockroach, but was stopped once again, this time by a small blast of magic sent at her by Carl which just missed her right ear, singeing the fur.

"I said go, Now!" He roared, furiously blasting the endless tide of ants away. Yin took one last look at Carl before running back to Yuck, scooping him up and running off back to the dojo just as a group of soldiers broke away from the throng and made to chase after her. They soon gave up though and returned to the battle, the pink rabbit too far away to bother chasing after.

Inside the dungeon, Carl was finally slowing down. His energy was depleted and his magic no longer as powerful. After firing a few more blasts and knocking back the next row of attackers, Carl finally collapsed to his knees, exhausted. Before him, Herman halted his soldiers and stepped towards his brother, raising his head with the hilt of his hammer.

"Foolish brother, you know you stand no chance against my army, why did you not save yourself."

Carl glared half-heartedly up at him, eyes foggy in his exhaustion.

"Shut up Herman. Why don't you fight me one on one huh? Instead of letting your little lackeys fight for you. Afraid you'll lose?"

Herman growled and slammed his helmet down, knocking Carl aside onto the stone floor with his hammer.

"Idiot, we have fought many times before and I have won each bout. You really think you could best me one on one?"

Carl pushed himself up and struggled to his feet, leaning against the wall for support as he glared at his brother, fists trembling by his sides. Across from him, Herman laughed.

"Of course you couldn't, but no matter. I actually have a proposition for you brother, one I believe you'll find most agreeable. In exchange for your life, I have a small task I'd like you to perform for me, something very much in your area of expertise."

Digging into his last reserves of magic, Carl shot forth a small bolt of magical energy which hit Herman square in the middle of his chest, blasting the small ant backwards a short distance.

"I'll won't work for you brother, not any more." Carl muttered, smirking as Herman jumped to his feet, wiping the dust from his armor angrily.

"Then you are a bigger fool then I thought, Carl." He growled darkly, then with a wave of one small arm, his troops once again descended on their prey.

Raising his arms above his head, Carl braced himself as the tide of soldiers advanced, surrounding and attacking him.

'_Man, I am such a moron. Why did I save that stupid rabbit instead of myself? Herman's going to _KILL_ me!'_

Still cursing his stupidity, Carl could only curl in on himself as the ants beat and jabbed at his body. He could feel his mind going fuzzy as unconscious loomed, and he was glad, at least then he wouldn't be able to feel it when the ants finally managed to pummel him to death. But then-

"Chee, Hoo, Waa!"

Carl felt the ants around him stop their assault at the cry, staring across the room at the newcomer. Carl knew, even before he raised his head, who the newcomer was (the battle cry made it rather obvious), but he still couldn't believe it.

Standing panting before the exit, bamboo sword clutched tightly in his right hand, stood Yang, glaring at the soldiers before him.

Carl again pushed himself to his feet, staring at the blue rabbit. Before he could so much as utter a word Yang's eyes had locked on him and he dashed forwards, knocking stunned ants left and right as he approached the cockroach. Mere moments later he was by his side, still knocking back enemies as they attacked the new threat, Herman screaming orders at them from a safe distance.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bail me out if I got into trouble." Carl chuckled, amused despite the circumstances. Yang laughed too, glancing sidelong at him.

"It's a good guy thing, what are ya gonna do?" He shrugged, then concentrated again on the oncoming soldiers. "Uh, Carl? Not that this isn't fun or anything, but do you think there's a way we could get out of here? I'm exhausted from losing those soldiers in the forest; I don't know how much longer I can hold them off."

Carl shrugged, already beginning to notice Yang's growing fatigue as his swings grew slower and his breathing heavier.

"Well, I would fly us out, but I'm kinda low on magic right now. I think you may just have to beat a path through them."

"Easier said then done Carl." Muttered Yang, but began trudging forward anyway, beating away the soldiers by swinging his sword in large arcs. Carl had to practically glue himself to the rabbits back to keep out of the danger zone. Despite Yang's exhaustion, they appeared to be making good progress until, a mere 10 foot from the exit, the ant's about them suddenly dispersed and converged together as a solid wall of insects, blocking their route to freedom.

"Ah, Pellets!" Cursed Yang, battering away at the wall as the occasional soldier broke loose from either end and attacked him as he tried to escape. Carl stuck close by his companion, kicking the ants away as they approached him, assessing the situation. As far as he could see, there was only one thing for it.

"Oh, curse word!" he growled, before roughly grabbing a hold of Yang's right arm and closing his eyes in concentration, delving deep into his almost empty well of magic.

"Carl, let go! What are you-" Yang began, before the wind was knocked out of him as both he and Carl were blasted head first into the wall of ants by a beam of red magic, exploding out the other side of the wall and sailing through the exit, landing in a scraggy thorn bush.

"Ow ow OW!" Squealed Yang, launching himself from the thorn bush and pulling a large brown spike from his rump. Now the searing pain in his backside had dulled, he looked around, realizing that Carl had effectively blasted them out of harm's way, a majority of Herman's soldiers lying unconscious or wounded about the exit. Turning to thank the cockroach- and ask him why he didn't do that sooner –he saw Carl lying flat on his back in the thorn bush, totally still.

"Carl? You okay there dude?" He muttered, approaching his fallen companion hesitantly. For one brief, horrible moment, he believed Carl to be dead, but once he stepped close enough and noticed the gentle rise and fall of his chest, he realized he was only unconscious, and set about unhooking him from the bush.

Once removed from the clingy undergrowth, which had taken a particular liking to Carl's purple cape, tearing several small holes into the fabric (_'Man he is going to have a go at me for that when he wakes up.'_ Yang thought bitterly), Yang dumped him unceremoniously on the hard ground, nudging him in the side with his foot.

"Come on bug boy, get up already." He muttered grouchily.

Once it became apparent Carl wasn't going to be waking anytime soon (though he did still whack him on the head a few more times with his sword to make sure), and that they really _should_ get out of there (Herman's army was beginning to stir a short way off and he wasn't fit for a second battle that day) Yang sighed and bent down, slipping his right arm beneath all four of the roach's legs, and sliding his left around his slim shoulders, hefting him up bridal style and swiftly walking away from the battle zone.

Once he reached the crest of the hill they had been hiding on a mere hour or so earlier, Yang deemed them out of any immediate danger, and slowed his pace, catching his breath and taking a better look at Carl. In the early morning glow it was easy to spot the many cuts the cockroach had received from their tumble into the bush and battle with the ants- his own arms and torso were in a similar state –and the heavy bags beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. One of his antennae was also damaged, bent at a funny angle. Other than that, though, he looked the same as he always had, appearance wise. His expression was oddly rather calm though; lax in his unconscious state, quite unlike the evil sneer or scowl he usually wore.

Realizing he was staring Yang suddenly snapped his gaze up, glaring ahead instead of at his fallen companion.

"It's still all your fault." He muttered grouchily, trudging onwards towards the dojo.

If anyone had asked, he would have denied to his grave that he had been blushing.

**--**

"Incompetent fool! How could you let them escape?!"

Brother Herman covered his antennae as his furious colleague berated him through his communicator.

"Ack, stop your whining. I tried to capture them but my idiot brother managed to blast himself and the blue one out, knocking out half my army in the process. Besides, we don't need him right now! This doesn't detract from our plans in the least!"

A bemused chuckle sounded over the line, relieving the short-tempered ant.

"True. Very well, we will proceed as was originally planned, Carl or no Carl. By this time next week, those Woo Foo brats won't know what hit them."

--

By the time Yang finally arrived back at the dojo, at about 9am, Yin had worked herself up into a state worrying about them. The moment Yang stepped through the front door his sister was literally upon him, crushing the life out of him in a back-breaking hug. When she noticed Carl lying limp in Yang's arms (with a few more bruises then before thanks to Yin's hug) she squealed and ripped him from her brother's grasp, checking for signs of life. Once she noted he was still breathing, she gave a ragged sigh of relief, and carried the unconscious roach to the couch, upon which already rested Yuck, who Master Yo was tending to.

"I wish you kids wouldn't run off like that and not tell me where you're going, what if you'd been killed?! And now I have _two_ casualties to take care of." He growled, motioning to Carl who lay at the opposite end of the sofa. Yang and Yin hung their heads.

"We're sorry Master Yo." Yin muttered sadly "But I wasn't sure what else to do. Yuck was in such a bad state, I couldn't just leave him there!"

Master Yo looked over to the pink rabbit and petted her head sympathetically.

"I know Yin, it's okay. But remember, stunts like this can get you killed. Never run in without a proper plan, no matter who it is you're saving. Understand?"

Yin nodded solemnly, looking over to the two casualties on the couch.

"Are they going to be okay Master Yo?"

The panda grinned warmly, returning to healing Yuck's wounds.

"They should be fine, a little bed rest and they'll be up and about as normal. I expect Yuck to wake up in the next day or so, but he'll need plenty of food, this level of starvation really is unhealthy, and it'll take a while for his bones to heal properly, we'll need to put that arm of his in a splint. And Carl will probably be out for a couple days. His magic resources are utterly depleted, I expect from getting the two of you out of there Yang, so he'll need a couple days R&R to recuperate."

Yang nodded as Yin glanced over at him curiously.

"That reminds me. How exactly did you and Carl escape Yang? When I left with Yuck Carl was backed into a corner and you were hiding from soldiers in the woods."

Sighing, Yang recounted his and Carl's escape from Herman's lair.

"Ah, I see, no wonder he's so exhausted. Well, while I'm sorting these two out, I suggest you two sort out your rooms."

When Yang and Yin looked at him quizzically, he sighed tiredly and elaborated.

" I don't care how much you two enjoy the idea of one giant slumber party, there is no way all four of you are going to fit in that room of yours."

"Oh, right." Muttered Yin, walking out of the room and motioning for Yang to follow.

"So, Yang. I think you should go in the spare room with Carl."

"We have a spare room?" Yang muttered quizzically, before absorbing his sister's words "Wait, you want to put me in with Carl? Are you completely insane?!"

Yin shushed him angrily, then elaborated.

"Well, we can't put those two in together, they're technically supposed to be on the side of evil and we can't risk them plotting. And I think _I_ should go in with Yuck since he'll probably need the most attention, since his injuries are more severe than Carl's and I actually know some magic that might help. Besides, you and Carl seem to be getting on pretty well recently." Yin answered, giggling at her last comment.

"Carl and I are NOT getting on well." Growled Yang "Besides, even though that all makes sense, why are you sticking the two of us in the spare?"

"Oh, that's simple." She replied "The spare room is rather small, compared to ours anyway, and a double bed takes up most of the space. There isn't any room for another full-sized single bed in there, and since Carl's the smallest, his is the only bed that will fit. Therefore, Carl is going in the spare. And wherever Carl is sleeping, you're sleeping. Besides," Yin smirked at him slyly "that way you two can always share the double if you want."

Yang's jaw dropped about a meter at his sister's last comment, utterly shocked.

"Whuh-WHAT?!"

"Please, I saw how you were carrying him. Does Yang have a little soft spot for Carl?"

Yang sputtered in shock, glaring at Yin.

"I do NOT like Carl!"

Yin could hold her giggles no longer and burst out in a fit of laughs at her brother's reaction.

"Calm down Yang, I was only joking." She giggled, before walking off to what was now hers and Yuck's room, leaving her stunned brother in the corridor.

Nevertheless, Yin's joking comment had at least served to ease the tension in the two rabbits from their morning rescue.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**

…**What?**

**Okay! That's the end of Chapter 6, finally. Did you know this takes up 12 pages on MS word without Authors Notes? That's a ruddy long chapter for me; my average is 5 pages (approx 2200 words). Ah well, you guys deserved the treat.**

**Ugh, I think the writing got sloppy at the end, but that's because forcing myself to write until I finish the chapter means I get bored of writing easily, so I don't pay as much attention as I should. My apologies. Anyway, first really rather Carangy moment for all you fellow fans XD. And look, Yuck is finally safe. Bout time too, now the plot really does pick up.**

**Note: This fic is canon only to the first season, as writing began (and the plot was developed) before the second season aired. I may add in the occasional reference (e.g. Yin's invisibility power) but nothing major. **

**With that in mind, goodbye my sweeties, hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did finally getting the damned thing finished. I promise it won't take quite so long for the next chapter!**

**Flash /\/\**

**xxx**


End file.
